DragonVale Real Life References
It has been made obvious that Backflip Studios has inserted references to real life into DragonVale. This will be a list of automated dragon names, decorations, and other references which have a connection to life outside of DragonVale and the explanations of how and why. The list is in alphabeticall order for each section. Leave a comment about anything you think is an outside reference or explanation of how and why, and we will add it to the list. Dragon Automated Names Ahab - Captain Ahab from Herman Melville's Moby Dick; the deranged whaler Amelia - Amelia Earhart - famous female pilot who disappeared flying around the world Amp - short for ampere - the unit for electric current Aput - Inuit word for "snow" (on the ground) Azul - Spanish for "blue" Blitzen - "blixem" or "bliksem" which are German/Dutch for "lightning" Boreal - Northern Tundra biome; Aurora Borealis; reference to Boreas the Greek god of the North Wind; Greek god of cold/ice/snow Buck - name of the main character form Jack London's The Call of the Wild, which takes place in the north Buzz - reference to Buzz Aldrin and the moon Cecil - the sea serpent from the cartoon Beany and Cecil Ceres - Roman goddess of the harvest Chuck - reference to Chuck Yeager,the first pilot to break the sound barrier, back in 1947 Cucoo - derived form of "cuckoo"; a kind of bird Curly - The Three Stooges; name of the dog in The Call of the Wild Dewi - ancient Celtic god who took on the form of a serpent or dragon Donner - "donder" or"dunder" which are German/Dutch for "thunder" Elmo - St. Elmo, patron saint of sailors; said to protect them from storms Faraday - famous scientist in electrics Freya - Norse god of love and fertility Fuji - Mt. Fuji Gaia - Greek goddess of the Earth Geoff - name of one of the developers? Gotard - reference to Goddard, a rocket scientist Helen - Mt. St. Helens, a volcano in Seattle Hydra - the water snake constellation; as well as a multi-headed serpent Jotun - name used for frost giant in Norse mythology Jupiter - Roman god of thunder Kelvin - Unit of measurement for temperature based on absolute zero - It was the name of a river near the laboratory of William Thompson the scientist who "discovered" absolute zero. When he was elected to the House of Lords he was given the title Lord Kelvin. Kraka - Krakatoa - a volcano Kraken - mythical sea monster Kukul - Mayan word for "feathered" Larson - a company that makes boats Leo - flight simulator software Loki - Norse god of mischief Mar - Spanish for "sea" Moby - reference to Moby Dick, the great white whale Nami - "wave" in Japanese Nanuk - Inuit word for "polar bear" Nemo - Captain Nemo from Jules Verne's 20,00 Leagues Under the Sea; From the movie "Finding Nemo" Neptune - Roman god of the seas Nessy - reference to the Loch Ness Monster Nico - famous European singer; the demigod son of Hades in the Percy Jackson series Oakheart - Braveheart Ohm - measurement for electrical resistance Orville - reference to Orville Wright, inventor of the airplane Pele - Hawaiian goddess of fire Petra - famous "lost" archaeological city in Jordan (also means 'stone' in Arabic) Pompey - Pompeii, Italy Poseidon - Greek god of the seas Saturn - Roman god of time Sierra - Sierra Nevada Mountains Siren - Greek sea nymph with a beautiful voice Sol - Spanish for "sun" Spitz - a character form Jack London's The Call of the Wild, which takes place in the north Steve - name of one of the developers? Stratos - reference to the stratosphere - one of the layers of Earth's atmosphere Toa - Polynesian word for "warrior" Tesla - famous scientist in electrics Tsukoyomi -Shinto Moon god Thor - Norse god of thunder Tul - famous European singer Tundra -Northern biome with less trees and more permafrost than Boreal Vesuvius - A volcano in Italy responsible for the destruction of the city of Pompeii Vulcan - Roman name of Hephaestus, the fod of the blacksmithing Whitefang - the name of a character in Jack London's Whitefang, the title character, which also takes place in the north Wilbur - reference to Wilbur Wright, co-inventor of the airplane Yeager - reference to Chuck Yeager,the first pilot to break the sound barrier, back in 1947 Ymir - a Frost giant from Norse mythology Zeus - Greek god of the skies {C Any Flower Name - Too many to list all, but references to different types of flowers. Decorations Ami'Lya Pond - reference to Amelia Pond, a character in the most recent series of Doctor Who Bed of Roses - "Berrywhite Mountains" - A reference to Barry White. Fire Statue- "The original statue was moved to the Magical Archives to be investigated by top men. Top. Men." - A reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. SPOILER ALERT: At the end of the movie, Indy asks Maj. Eaton about the fate of the Ark of the Covenant. Maj. Eaton- We have top men working on it right now. Indy- Who? Maj. Eaton- Top... men. Then the movie cuts to the now famous (or infamous) scene where a wooden crate, which we are to assume contains the Ark, is being wheeled by a lone man into a huge government warehouse filled with similar boxes. Happy Tree - "Famous dragon artist Bob Ploss love painting and planting Happy Trees! Maybe they will attract some little squirrel friends." - reference to artist Bob Ross Jack-O-Lantern - Jack-O-Lanterns Thatched Roof Cottage - '"It would be tragic to accidentally burninate your thatched roof cottage." - reference to the episode of Homestar Runner in which the character Strong Bad draws a dragon named Trogdor the Burninator Volcano - "I once went to the doctor with a fever, and the only prescription was more volcano." - a reference to the SNL skit, "more cowbell." Witch Hut - "Mor'Gynne the Ancient was the most famous of all witches" - This is a reference to Morgan le Fay from the legends of King Arthur. Goals "Flame On" - Goal Name - for building the Fire Shrine is a reference to the Human Torch in Marvel's Fantastic Four. "Hungry Hungry Dragons" - Goal Name - for upgrading 6 Large Treat Farms is a reference to the game Hungry Hungry Hippos. "Ice Ice Baby" - Goal Name - for hatching an Ice Dragon is a reference to the rap song "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice. "Love is in the Air" - Goal Name - for building the Breeding Cave is a reference to the song Love is in the Air originally sung by John Paul Young "Lady in the Lake" - Goal Name - for building the Ami'Lya Pond is a reference to the Lady of the Lake who in the Arthurian legend gave Excalibur to King Arthur. "Raise the Rainbow" - Goal Name - is a reference to " Taste the Rainbow ®" the Skittles slogan Other Blazing Dragon Description - "Many attempts have been made to craft a magical blazing saddle..." - reference to Mel Brook's film Blazing Saddles "Double Rainbows All the Way" - Game Center Achievement - is a reference to "Double Rainbows All the Way Across the Sky", a song that arose from a viral video Frostfire Dragon Description - "While researching his forthcoming work, The Origins of Dragons, Professor Dravin happened upon the uncharted Palagos Islands" - reference to Darwin,The Origin of Species, and the Galapagos Islands Hibernation Cave - costs 3,141,592 DragonCash - the price reference to the value of Pi Poison Dragon Description - "deadly neurotoxin" - a Portal reference Large Cold Habitat Description - "We heard that cold dragons like cold, so we added some cold to your cold habitat so you can keep more cold dragons in the cold." - a reference to the "Yo Dawg" Xzibit meme. Reindeer Dragon and Santa visitors - Rudolph and Santa Sarjin Peppers - Sgt. Pepper (see The Beatles) Sandstorm Dragon Description - "new form of music they lovingly call 'tectonica' " - referencing the worldwide techno/dance hit "Sandstorm" by Darude; reference to the tectonic plates that make up the earth. Water Shrine Description - "Kessi of Lake Kes" - Nessie of Loch Ness - Loch Ness Monster . Category:DragonVale Wiki